


The Unknown Depth of the Canal

by NariKarma26



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NariKarma26/pseuds/NariKarma26
Summary: Like any other night, Lucy Heartfilia is making her way back to her small apartment from a hard day of work,and by that, I mean trying to avoid flying objects soaring towards her head in the guild hall. Anyway, like usual, Lucy is walking on the edge of the canal on her way home, she gets the normal warning from the boat men going down the canal but ignores them without a second thought. Lucy, being very tired from the days' events, doesn't even realize her foot beginning to slip off the edge, until she's falling into the dark, unforgiving waters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the Fairy Tail characters, although it'd be cool if I did...
> 
> Sooooo sorry for not having any more chapter for my other fandoms out yet, but school is going hard and just won't let up on the studying before the End of Course Exams...
> 
> Sorry again...but I do hope you enjoy, as this is my first Fairy Tail work. Please excuse my mistakes, if there is any. And one last thing, I'm going to add multiple chapters to this, and I'll try to post each chapter at least a week within each other. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

"Oh...where do I even begin..." Lucy said in an exasperated tone, sighing as she put one foot in front of another as if on a balance beam. Lucy continued on to her small apartment, putting her arms out to each side for extra balance. "Maybe I'll take a bath when I get home, ahhh...yes I'll definitely start with that" Lucy finished, beginning to daydream about the warm, relaxing water of a bubble bath. "That is," Lucy began, "if Natsu hasn't already broken in..." Lucy huffed in an annoyed tone, pausing a little to regain her train of thought. After a small moment of staring off into space, Lucy snapped back into reality and continued on her way to her home. Before she was even able to make two steps though, she was startled by a sudden shouting and almost slipped into the dark water staring up at her. "Careful Miss Lucy!" yelled one of the boat men who always went down the canal to Mavis knows where. He continued on with his little speech saying, "Or you'll fall in, and then no one will get to look at ya!" He screamed. Lucy just waved the man away with slight annoyance and continued on her way, after straightening herself up once more. "Gah!" Lucy said frustrated, "I'm so damn tired, I just want to take my bath and then collapse onto my sweet, pink, fluffy bed..." Lucy said, anger growing in her tone of voice, especially after the boat man incident..."I mean, yes, he's just being nice and looking out for my well being, I guess..." Lucy rambles on to herself subconsciously. 

...

Lucy continued on her walk home as her brain went over the course of events that filles the day. Natsu had barged into her house at like, 7:30 in the morning...that damned Natsu and his early morning cheeriness, I hate morning people. After that memory passed, her mind went on to tell of her day at the guild hall. Almost immediately after entering the guild, clinging onto Natsu's shoulder to keep her from collapsing from being woken up so early, she was thrown to the ground in a rough manor as Natsu saw Gray and of course wanted to pick a fight. Lucy managed to pick herself up after the distasteful "torment" on her in her sleepy state, after standing up, Lucy made her way like a zombie, staggering all over the place, towards the table all the girls were sitting at, that is, after saying 'good morning' to Mira. Lucy sat down in a clump once reaching the small table, resting her head on the counter while her blonde locks pool around her head and rest on the table. "Lu-Chan..." Levy said in a yippy tone, "what's wrong?" Lucy lifted her head, only enough to see Levy's eyes, and then dropped her head back onto the table in a sigh. This didn't last long, defeated, Lucy lifted her head and looked around the table at the few friends sitting there, Levy-Chan and Erza. "Where's the others...like Cana and Juvia..?" Lucy asked in a raspy voice, having been literally dragged out of bed and made to go to the guild right away. "They're out on missions, just left this morning before you got here actually" answered Erza, who was for once, actually not wearing her armor and instead wearing a white frilly blouse and a blue skirt. "So anyway Lu-Chan," Levy began "what's wrong?" She asked,with actual concern decorating her voice. "Ugh...Natsu woke me up at 7:30, and literally grabbed my ankle and dragged me out of bed, forcing me to the guild...I didn't even get to brush my freaking teeth.." Lucy mumbled on under her breath. "Heehee.." Levy laughed happily. "He liiiikesss you!" She mumbled cheerfully. "Stop mimicking that stupid cat!" Lucy screamed at Levy, attracting a little more attention than she had initially wanted. After that, the rest of the day basically just consisted of more girly talk about Natsu and Gajeel,the girls teasing each other, and a lot of dodging of random flying objects.

...

Back to reality now, and out of memory lane.

Lucy had gotten really sleepy while remembering the days events, and could barely keep her eyes open any more. She continued to walk along the edge, despite her newly found temporary handicap. That is, until she took her last step and felt nothing underneath her foot. Her eyes shot open to their full extent, and she screamed out the first thing to come to mind as she plunges towards the dark, unknowing waters.


End file.
